


I'm Not Changing The Way that I Used To Be

by Crazy4LiamPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate Speech, Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, M/M, Sad Liam, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4LiamPayne/pseuds/Crazy4LiamPayne
Summary: Based on the Hate Tweets Liam gets on twitter  Zayn makes him feel better by telling haters to leave his liam alone title is from Liam's song Strip That Down





	I'm Not Changing The Way that I Used To Be

Liam POV

since I have released my song "Strip That Down" I have seen I been getting lots of hate tweets from people who dont like me or the song and Zayn knows it hurts me it has ever since 1D had been formed when it happens because I start crying and hide in my room and curl up under my toy story blanket and cry and Zayn comes in my room and says"Leeyum you okay" when he comes in my room and sees me under my new Batman blanket he had bought me .

"no im not okay " i say while tears fall down my face Zayn wraps his arms around me and says " can I see your phone baby im gonna do something " i look at him and say " okay " and hand him my phone and little did I know Zayn had went on twitter and put these tweets "if you dont like me or my song you haters need to grow up and stop hating on me" then this one that made me smile.

" i am crying since you have to hate on me why you all hate on me i did nothing wrong and you need to get get a life" i laugh Zayn looks at me and takes a pic of me crying saying as caption "HATERS NEED TO GET A LIFE I HATE FEELING SAD CAUSE OF YOU" and i glare at Zayn when i see all my notifications on the tweets and Zayn says "you feel better now babe since im here with you holding you close my batman forever " I sniffle and say " yes i feeling better baby since I have you here with me" Zayn wipes the tears off my face and I say "I'm trying to be brave when it comes to those tweets but i still them get to me" and I look down.

Zayn keeps his arms around me saying " dont let them get to you leeyum you dont deserve thier hate " I sit up on bed saying" they wont let me be myself I'm not changing the way that I used to be I cant stop crying when I see those tweets" I cant belive almost 7 years later I still get hate tweets I mean cant they just let me be at least i have the fans and Zayn to make me smile next thing I know Zayn kisses me saying" im so proud of you babe" I look at him " why baby cause you were solo first and i became the last to go solo and we both get hated on i dont get it" I say.


End file.
